


The Sauce Incident

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written from a prompt: "I'd like to see YOU tell the difference between blood and marinara sauce!"





	The Sauce Incident

Cas pushed Dean down on the bed and kissed him, dragging his hand down Dean’s chest. Dean moaned and pulled Cas closer. They had just woken up and Dean was a big proponent of morning sex. And night sex. Hell, he wanted  _ all _ the sex.

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat and to one of his nipples. He sucked hard on it, knowing it was one of Dean’s highly erogenous zones, and Dean didn’t disappoint. He arched his back and groaned.

Cas worked his way down Dean’s body until he was sucking in one of Dean’s balls and Dean cried out. Dean spread his legs wide and lifted them. Cas moved his mouth over the inside of each thigh and then to Dean’s hole.

Dean moaned and wiggled his ass so much, Cas was forced to hold him down by his hips.

Finally he grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers, shoving one into Dean clear to the palm.

“Oh yeah, baby, just like that…” Dean always was a talker.

Cas found the bundle of nerves and rubbed it, making Dean yell. Cas often thought their neighbors must get tired of hearing them having sex, but no one had ever complained.

Three fingers in and Dean was begging Cas to fuck him. Cas just smiled and kept it up a bit longer. But then he pulled them out and replaced it with his cock,

“Oh yeah, angel, that feels so good… your huge cock in me…”

 

When Cas rolled off of Dean they lay there panting. When Dean had caught his breath, he said, “It’s your turn to cook dinner.” Cas laughed. Dean was all about two things: sex and food. 

“I remember. Any requests?”

Dean thought for a moment, then answered, “Spaghetti and meat sauce. And your garlic bread!!”

“You got it, baby.”

 

Cas stopped off at the store to get all the ingredients for the meal. He got home about an hour before Dean did, so he had plenty of time to get the sauce on. He prepared the garlic bread and sat it aside until it was time to put it in.

Dean was just walking in the door when he heard Cas say, “FUCK!” He ran to the kitchen. There was Cas, blood running down his forearm. 

“Oh my god, Cas! You’re bleeding!”

Cas looked confused, “Where?’

Dean ran and grabbed his arm. “Here! My god, where did you cut yourself?

Cas started to laugh, which confused Dean completely.

“You dork. That’s not blood, it’s spaghetti sauce. I spilled it.”

Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Jeeze, Cas, don’t scare me like that.”

 

In bed that night, Cas was still chuckling over Dean’s mistake. Dean felt stupid enough without Cas finding it so funny. 

“I’d like YOU to tell the difference between blood and marinara sauce!” Dean huffed.

“Come here, you goof, let’s make love…”

Dean was down with that.

 


End file.
